


Tapestry

by bonepages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second War with Voldemort, Slice of Life, Songfic, Vignettes, nonlinear timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepages/pseuds/bonepages
Summary: If there was one record that was the soundtrack to Lupin’s life it was Carole King’s Tapestry.Vignettes from a life worth trying.





	Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic! I am very excited. Music is something that I am very passionate about and I'm extremely excited to explore these tracks with you. The timeline is not linear. Tags will be updated with each chapter and I'll give a fair warning of any content warnings. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

_I feel the Earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_I feel my heart start to tremblin’_

_Whenever you’re around_

_***_

 

The final box had just been brought up to the dingy London flat when Remus Lupin finally tore into the crate containing their combined record collection. Between the four of them they had a very eclectic taste. James with his passion for muggle prog-rock and glam and Peter with his top-of-the-pops. Sirius liked to mix it up with a bit of punk, having fallen head over heels for Joey Ramone and The Buzzcocks the moment he set eyes on a leather jacket.

It wasn’t that Remus minded the stylistic choices of his best friends. It’s just that none of them seemed to appreciate his own musical prowess.

He pulled the record from its jacket, smiling as he scooted over on his knees over to the eagerly waiting Victrola.

There was silence as the heavy, deliberate opening piano chords filled their way into the corners of the room. Everything else seemed to stand still for a beat before a chorus of groans accompanied Carole King’s husky, earthy opening lyrics.

“Oh come off it, Lupin.”

“ _Really_ , Mooney?”

“Not this, again!”

The disgruntled forms of his flatmates and fellow Marauders came tumbling out into the living room, Peter with his arms still filled with laundry. James’s windswept form stumbled from the small hallway, Sirius peeking over his shoulder like a roguish gargoyle. His head swiveled around, eyes zeroing in on Remus before letting out what could only be described as the battle cry of a very large bird. He lunged at the record player but wasn’t quick enough. Remus was able to stand and playfully shove him back into the waiting arms of Sirius, who caught him before he hit the floor.

“You said I could pick the unpacking music!” Remus said sternly, ignoring how his friends stared at him in a sort of shocked indignancy. As if he had suggested to go back to school for another term, or that the dungbomb symphony of fourth year wasn’t the pinnacle of modern humor. “And besides I don’t play it that much.”

“Yes you do!” Peter stuck his finger out in accusation, pants tumbling to the floor. “You did almost every study session.”

“New Year's and Christmas.” James chimed in. “Almost every dorm party.”

“During our private rendezvous.” Sirius offered, dropping James as he made a rather obscene choking noise. “Actually those times weren’t so bad.”

“ _Sirius_.” His face grew pink, which Sirius took as a hint to smile. Luckily James had sense enough to use his vantage point to punch up, effectively hitting his brother-in-arms in the nads and bringing him, literally, down to his level.

The scuffle that commenced was one for the history books. Carole King’s voice narrating how, now literally, the walls and floor shook underneath them. Four barely-grown men tumbled around the floor of their first flat together, yelling and laughing until they collapsed in a pile. Elbows and knees and fingers and heels stuck against, in and under places they shouldn't. Remus wasn't certain if he was sitting on his own arm or if Peter's leg had been transfigured into an extra one.

The record had skipped, Remus noted as the ringing in his ears stopped. He dug his wand from where it was wedged up against his arse, waving it once to start the track over.

The groans were monstrous.

“Come on, boys.” Sirius hoisted himself onto his feet, “You know what they say. If you can’t beat ‘em--”

“Eat ‘em!” Peter chirped, chomping at Sirius’s calf and spilling into a fit of giggles as the other man tumbled again. Remus laughed out loud, taking James’s hand as it was offered, falling against his chest as he lead him into an awkward shoulder shimmy.

“Ohhh baby!” James crooned, taking Remus’s hips and rocking them in rhythm with his. “When you’re near me, and you tenderly call my naaame-”

“I knoow that--” Remus sang back under his breath as Peter practically screamed “MY EMOTIONS!!!” from where he was still rolling his way up from the floor.

“Are something I just can’t tame.” Sirius’s deep tenor growl made him shiver in the most beautiful way. He looked back as Sirius brushed his hair from the front of his face, giving him a cheeky wink.

He was too far gone for that idiot.

Sirius shuffled, twisting his hips and pointing at all different areas of the room as James jumped up on the old couch they’d found on the side of the street that morning, thrusting his hips to the ceiling. Peter gathered himself enough to waltz across the room, very well actually, which Remus would have found more impressive if he hadn’t been doubled over laughing through it all.

Sirius touched his face, tilting his chin up so he could meet his eyes, mouthing the words:

“I just lose control

Down to my very soul

I get a-hot and coooold”

He pressed against Remus, moving their hips together in a completely un-platonic manner as they all yelled to a crescendo of ‘All over, all over, _all over_!’ Their voices filled the air, overtaking the uncertainty of their future, their dreams and their fears, as well as their neighbors furious pounding on their floor from below.

The memory of him and his friends, flailing about in their last moments of youth before a war that would take everything from them. Yelling, dancing and completely and utterly in love with a friendship based on lies.

The sun shone in through the windows and it felt like Spring had finally come.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @jettbwrites or twitter @jettwrites


End file.
